reincarnationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Happy Hour
Reincarnation: The Final Happy Hour (TFHH) is the twelfth installation and the ninth mini-game in the series. It was uploaded on Newgrounds in November 2011. THIS ARTICLE WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS HENCEFORTH Story A reincarny has escaped from Hell and is now working at a bar. It is up to you to find out his sin and return him to Hell. After he drugs a woman, you are able to lock him in a freezer where he freezes to death. Walkthrough The game starts of with the demon behind a building. Click on the paper on the ground. Click it again once it's in your inventory to get the paperclip. Go indoors and go into the bathroom. Open the right cabinet under the sink to find a sponge. Grab it. The man leaning over the toilet has something you need, but you can't get it until you give him what he wants. Click on him to hear 'his request for food, water, and medicine. Leave the bathroom. When you leave the bathroom, click on the right arrow to access more of the bar. You should now be in a room with a billiards table. Click on the cylinder of chalk and the dart on the dart board. Go ahead and combine the paperclip and the dart. This will give you a device to pick the car's trunk with. Go to the right to get in the kitchen. This is the area where you'll kill the reincarny later. It also has a burnt patty to give the man in the bathroom. Grab it and leave. Go down to find the reincarny tending the bar. Use the sponge to erase the prices from the chalk board, then use the chalk to write in new ones. Grab the cup from the booth and wait for the drunk to have all his money taken. Leave and go back to the car, which is through the exit door. Use the dart combined with the paperclip to pick the lock. Click the trunk to get medicine. Return to the bathroom. Fill the cup up at the bathroom sink. Give the food, water, and medicine to the man. The medicine must be given last, otherwise he won't take it. Once the man passes out, click on him. He has a cellphone part you need to use along with the cellphone part at the bar. Take note of the phone number written on the urinal, you'll need to use it. After taking the phone, go back to the bar. The complaining man will be gone, allowing you to take his phone. Combine the phones in your inventory. Use the new phone to call the number on the urinal. If you want to go to the bathroom to look at the number while you dial, that is fine. If not, the number is 555-6123. Just make sure that after you call that you go to the bar to progress the game. A woman will walk in and the reincarny will drug her. Go to the room with the freezer. Turn the dial under the erase board from blue to red and open the freezer. The reincarny will walk in to fix the leaking problem. When he's in there, close the door, click on the mop, and turn the dial back. This will trap him and he will die, thus ending the game. Kongreagate Medals There is only one medal, which is earned by simply beating the game. The pop-ups in the game for other medals do not function on Kongregate or on Newgrounds. Category:Games